


Sneaking on Wheels

by ClothesBeam



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Sly 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3003740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about Bentley reflecting on his disability and how he came out the other side as a stronger person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for end of Sly 2. Set during the Italy episode of Sly 3.

Bentley mindlessly tapped the edge of his keyboard as he stared into the corner of the room. They had to get the Murray they all knew and loved back. His hands clenched as he thought about the guilt that was preventing Murray from returning.

What had happened wasn’t anyone’s fault, and it had been necessary to put a stop to the evil that was Clockwerk for good. Bentley had swung between mopey and frustrated while learning to deal with his injuries, sure. Spending time in the hospital then dodging the authorities had been arduous, but Sly had welcomed him back to the hideout enthusiastically.

Almost as though he had expected to never see him again.

While Sly still showed more concern than was usual (or necessary), Bentley had given up on being bugged by it long ago. He was just glad he had friends that cared so much.

He had then taken out his remaining frustrations on inventing one gadget after another. The challenge had provided cathartic bliss, and the distraction was needed given Sly wasn’t so keen on any big heists at the moment.

But Bentley was going to change all of that. Sly had told him all about the vault and its protection. Timid turtle no more, the challenge was too good to resist.

However, before they could go after it, they needed to get the team back together. Hell, they needed more team to work with, but Murray was the absolutely necessary first step.

He returned to his computer screen, and realised he had it. Murray could help them without hurting anyone. He just needed to destroy a few key pumps and… yes that was it! He had all the locations ready to go.

Bentley wheeled himself over to the door of the safe house. Sly glanced up from his lunch at the movement. Bentley was vaguely surprised he was awake at this hour.

“Where are you going? Need any help?” he asked immediately.

Bentley knew he was bored and antsy, but this wasn’t the first time he’d been interrogated before going anywhere. At this rate it certainly wouldn’t be the last. “Can you call Murray up? I returned his binocucom so he should answer. Ask him to meet me at the location I’m sending through now.”

Sly frowned, worry still apparent. “Sure, but I can go if you want?”

“No, it’s fine, I haven’t seen the sun for days. You, on the other hand, should be trying to get some rest right now. If this works, there won’t be any shortage of jobs that need to be done tonight.”

Sly rubbed the back of his neck, still obviously uncomfortable. “Look Bentley, I’m not trying to say you can’t look after yourself. I just don’t want anything to happen to you again. Your chair is amazing, but if you got knocked out of that thing…”

“Really, thanks for your concern, but all I’m doing is going to meet Murray. And I can now wheel just as fast as you can sprint.” He straightened his glasses and watched Sly appear to give in. “Besides, I still have plenty of bombs.”

“All right, a nap it is then. Go knock ‘em dead,” he finally conceded.

Oh, how he intended to.


End file.
